


better left unseen

by falling_stars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_stars/pseuds/falling_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare paints her prophecies in vivid colors with thin brushes, on canvases that have been stripped and painted over time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better left unseen

Rachel Elizabeth Dare paints her prophecies in vivid colors with thin brushes, on canvases that have been stripped and painted over time and time again.

Her movements are smooth but quick and decisive. Her eyes are narrowed; but, really, they do not see the canvas in front of her. They see dying heroes, bloody battlefields, and hard-earned victory. They see the rising of villains and the fall of empires, and things so far into the future that even Apollo could not decipher their meaning.

And when they are dried, she traces lines and curves and shadows. Sometimes she wishes she could slash through the canvas, as if it would change the course of events. But she does not.

Rachel places the paintings in a small closet in her cave, one on top of the other, in teetering stacks gradually becoming covered with dust.

Sometimes the prophesying episodes leave her so drained, both physically and emotionally, that she falls into bed, her hands and clothing still streaked with paint and her eyes still glowing faintly, edged with that unnatural shade of green.

She used to believe that all art was beautiful. It's about expression, about saying something, or seeing it, she'd said. And there's something amazing about expression. But she'd learned better. Everything, if you look closely enough, is ugly, and some things are better left unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a present, but it was for a user on fanfiction.net. i wrote this way back before christmas...for 'fading colors' (andie), because she's lovely~


End file.
